<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Notes by Feeling_the_Aster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990919">Sticky Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster'>Feeling_the_Aster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Post-it Notes, Reader is a mother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you’re given 100 sticky notes that will appear somewhere in your soulmate’s line of sight after you write on them. To keep everyone from immediately finding out who their soulmate is, you can’t write your name until the very last note.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dc comics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people get lucky and meet their soulmates before they receive their sticky notes. Others don’t care and throw theirs away. Then there are the people that use them up and have either met or gotten one step closer to meeting their soulmate. You, however, were in none of those categories.</p>
<p>For years, you’ve looked forward to your eighteenth birthday just because that’s when you would receive your sticky notes. A couple of months before that day, though, you made a mistake. A mistake that ended with you coming home from a doctor’s appointment that forever changed your life.</p>
<p>You had grabbed the mail on the way inside and found the small package addressed to you. Sighing, you opened it and found a stack of a hundred (f/c) sticky notes. Tossing the packaging into the trash, you went straight into your bedroom and opened one of your dresser drawers. Digging to the very back, you put the notes inside and covered them with the clothes you had in that drawer. Those sticky notes were the last thing you wanted to think about. After seeing them, there was only one thought running through your mind. What man would want to be soulmates with someone that was pregnant with another man’s child?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Nearly ten years later, you’d long since moved out of your parent’s house and rented an apartment for you and your daughter. The last time you’d ever thought about those stupid notes was when you put them away in the apartment after the move. Not once have you had a sticky note appear from your soulmate anyway.</p>
<p>It was a Saturday afternoon. Currently, you were doing laundry as (D/N) colored in the living room. She ran into the laundry room, prepared to show you her latest creation. At first glance, you saw ‘I love you, Mommy’ in her handwriting with a little heart at the end of it and smiled. All you needed was another second to process what you saw to know that she had found your sticky notes.</p>
<p>You followed after her back into the living room and kneeled beside her. “(D/N), you can’t write or draw on these. These are Mommy’s special sticky notes.” She knew what that meant. Some of her friends at school had talked about their parents using them and, once you told her that the one she had just written on was yours, big crocodile tears welled up in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mommy! I didn’t mean to!”</p>
<p>Engulfing her in a hug, you tried to calm her down. “It’s okay, sweetie. You didn’t know. I’ll go grab you some regular paper that you can use, alright?”</p>
<p>“Okay…” She was sniffling, but there wasn’t any evidence that she would be shedding any more tears. In a last attempt to make her realize that everything really was fine, you kissed the top of her head.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night after (D/N) had gone to bed, you were putting dishes away and something caught you by surprise. When you had opened a drawer to put away a spatula, there was a black sticky note with writing in what appeared to be silver permanent marker.</p>
<p>‘<em>I never imagined that would be the first thing I read from my soulmate.</em>’ Your eyes widened. For what seemed like ages, you stared down at the little piece of paper. This was your first contact with your soulmate. What do you do? Should you just ignore it like it never happened? Or write back? What would you even write? You decided to leave it be for the time being and go to bed.</p>
<p>A few days later, you still hadn’t replied nor received any more notes from your soulmate. Until now, that is. Another of the black sticky notes laid on your desk when you returned from your lunch break at work. ‘<em>Are you ever going to respond? Before I got that first note, I thought I just didn’t have a soulmate.</em>’</p>
<p>This time, the note caught your attention and you narrowed your eyes at the written words. You knew just the response and once you got home from work, you grabbed your sticky note stack and a pen.</p>
<p>‘<em>That’s a two-way street, you know. You could’ve written before now too.</em>’</p>
<p>For some unknown reason, you couldn’t fall asleep tonight to save your life. All you did was toss and turn. With a huff, you sat up in your bed and turned on the lamp that sat on your nightstand. A note was stuck to the lamp.</p>
<p>‘<em>So, you are alive…</em>’</p>
<p>A second later, you were grabbing your sticky notes and writing back. If you weren’t going to get any sleep, you might as well keep yourself occupied.</p>
<p>‘<em>Look, the only reason I never wrote was that I didn’t think anyone would want to be my soulmate when I’ve got a kid that’s not theirs.</em>’</p>
<p>This time, the response was a lot quicker. Apparently, your soulmate wasn’t sleeping either.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’ve got three adopted sons and one biological son.</em>’ Your eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>‘<em>I… take it back then. Assuming that you do want to be my soulmate.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>It’s not like I had any say in who my soulmate is.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Ok, wise guy. I told you why I didn’t write, now it’s your turn.</em>’</p>
<p>There was a lag in getting the next note. You waited for about ten minutes before the next one showed up.</p>
<p>‘<em>I always thought my soulmate would be better off without me and my baggage. So, when I thought that the universe just didn’t have a soulmate for me, I didn’t think about it anymore.</em>’</p>
<p>A confused look formed on your face. ‘<em>You’re calling your sons baggage?</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>No. This began before them.</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>So… what then? A bad relationship or something?</em>’</p>
<p>‘<em>Or something. It’s complicated.</em>’ You raised an eyebrow at the response but didn’t press the issue further. That kind of answer typically means that it’s a touchy topic someone doesn’t want to talk about.</p>
<p>Glancing at the digital clock that sat next to the lamp, you couldn’t believe that it was one in the morning. Even though you still didn’t feel like you could fall asleep, you would just have to force yourself to lay in bed with your eyes closed until you drift off.</p>
<p>Before you did that though, you sent one last note. ‘<em>I have to be at work early, so I’m going to bed. Goodnight.</em>’ You added a smiley face at the end of your note and immediately regretted it, but it was too late now.</p>
<p>‘<em>Goodnight,</em>’ came the immediate reply and you finally turned the lamp off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks have gone by since that night you couldn’t sleep. You’ve exchanged many more notes with your soulmate – fifty-two to be exact – and you haven’t had a sleepless night since. For some reason, you decided to keep track of how many notes you’d used.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s because you could finally tell him your name when you got to the last one. So many people have tried to write their names, but they end up wasting a sticky note. Any time you write your name before the hundredth note, it doesn’t appear when it reaches your soulmate. Even something that would give the slightest clue as to who you were wouldn’t appear. In the end, you’re better off not even trying and being patient.</p>
<p>Most of the replies you get come during the day and, once the evening rolls around, they’re pretty limited. This makes you think that he has more free time in the middle of the day. Perhaps he works at night? Even if your guess is right or wrong, it doesn’t stop you from writing on your sticky notes at any time.</p>
<p>Sitting at your designated work desk, you had just gotten back from your lunch break and resumed working. As you typed along on your keyboard, one of your fingers felt paper where your number pad was supposed to be. Pausing, you looked down to find a sticky note and a smile formed on your face.</p>
<p>‘<em>I hope your day is going better than mine. I’m stuck in meetings all day.</em>’</p>
<p>You plucked the note from its spot and admired it. Your soulmate had elegant handwriting. Reading the words on the small piece of paper again, you got lost in a daze. At least until you could hear your boss’ voice get closer to your desk. Quickly, you tucked the note underneath your keyboard and resumed your work. It’s like you were back in school – passing notes during class.</p>
<p>Before you knew it, your boss stood a couple of feet away from you. Stealing a quick glance, it looked like he was giving a tour to a few men, one of whom you recognized as the billionaire Bruce Wayne. Said billionaire looked in your direction and you immediately averted your eyes back to your computer screen.</p>
<p>In your haste to continue working and returning your gaze to the document you were currently filling out, your keyboard shifted just enough to expose a small amount of the silver writing on the black sticky note. You noticed rather quickly and fixed the keyboard to cover it. Your boss didn’t seem to notice, so you believed yourself to be in the clear. It didn’t even cross your mind that anyone else might have noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe if he wasn’t such a great detective, he wouldn’t have noticed it. Seeing as he’s Batman, though, that’s not the case. The sliver of black paper that he saw underneath the keyboard had silver scrawled across it. She had to be his soulmate, but he couldn’t just walk up to her when he’s in the middle of a business meeting and she’s trying to work. Waiting for her to get off of work was an option, but he didn’t want to draw attention in case it was a coincidence. A lot of people share the same favorite color as him. He’d just have to wait until he goes out on patrol to verify that it’s her, but he was already so sure.</p><p>Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, he felt something that wasn’t there before in his right pocket. His thumb brushed over the paper and he felt the tacky strip that indicated it was a sticky note. Thankfully, he was seated in a boardroom and no one could see him pull the paper from his pocket underneath the table.</p><p>‘<em>I don’t have meetings all day, so I guess my day is going slightly better than yours, but I have to be careful that my boss doesn’t catch me pausing to write back to you.</em>’</p><p>Being in the back of the room with everyone focused on the PowerPoint in front of them had its perks. Bruce was able to take out his Sharpie and sticky notes to reply without anyone being the wiser.</p><p>‘<em>I didn’t peg you as the rule-breaking type.</em>’</p><p>‘<em>I’m not… but I like talking to you and it makes my day go by faster.</em>’ A small smile made its way onto his face before he began writing again.</p><p>‘<em>Glad to know I can be of assistance.</em>’ There was no reply that followed immediately like the one he just received. Instead, the woman that he believed to be his soulmate had knocked on the door to the boardroom.</p><hr/><p>When your boss answered your knock, you opened the door and asked to speak with him. He wasn’t too happy that you interrupted his meeting but got up anyway and shut the door behind him. You explained that your daughter’s school had called to tell you she had a high fever and you had to leave work to go pick her up. After the school notified you, you had called your mom and asked her if you could drop (D/N) off so you could return to work.</p><p>In the middle of telling your boss that you could return after dropping her off, he stopped you from continuing to speak. “That won’t be necessary because you’re fired.”</p><p>“But, sir, I need this job,” you pleaded. This job was your only source of income and now you’d have to rush to find another. Unfortunately, the employment process isn’t as quick as you would like.</p><p>“And I need employees I can rely on to be here during work hours,” he shot back before opening the door in one swift motion and closing it again to resume the meeting in privacy.</p><p>Tears began welling up in your eyes, but you maintained your posture and looked straight ahead on your walk back to your desk. You never left any personal belongings at work, so all you had to do was grab your purse and leave.</p><hr/><p>Bruce caught a glimpse of the woman again when her boss reentered the room and noticed the upset expression on her face. As she walked past the glass wall of the boardroom, he could just barely see the tears building up. He waited a few moments before excusing himself to the restroom. The restroom, however, was not his destination. Glancing around, he found her waiting for the elevator and she’d stepped inside right as he’d reached her, so he stepped in as well.</p><p>Right after the doors closed and they began their descent, he turned his head towards her. “He fired you, didn’t he?”</p><p>She looked at him with a startled expression and then gazed off in the opposite direction when she realized that the voice came from Bruce Wayne. In a weak response, she said, “Yes.”</p><p>“Do you mind me asking why?”</p><p>Before speaking, she hesitated. It wasn’t really any of his business, but she felt compelled to tell him. Maybe that’s simply because the man was <em>the </em>Bruce Wayne or because she wanted at least one person to know that she wasn’t actually in the wrong. So, she gave him the same explanation she gave her boss for needing to leave early. It was quiet between them for a moment.</p><p>“Well, one man’s loss is another man’s gain,” he stated, holding out a business card to her with a charming smile on his face. Slowly, she plucked it from his fingers and stared at it with a look of surprise before glancing back at him. “Give me a call tomorrow. Let’s see if we can’t work something out within the next week.”</p><hr/><p>(D/N) was still asleep in her bed around noon. You didn’t try to get her up since she spent the night falling asleep and then waking up a bit later to throw up. At the moment, you were leaning forward in your spot on the couch with your elbows resting on top of your knees. Staring at the business card in your hands, you debated whether or not to call the number listed.</p><p>The offer was sudden and, coming from anyone else, you would have dismissed it completely because it seemed too good to be true. However, the fact that Bruce Wayne was the one to offer made you stop to consider. You also couldn’t go too long without some sort of income. Your rent would be due at the end of the month and you needed to get groceries.</p><p>A few seconds passed where you continued to stare at the card before grabbing your phone off the coffee table. You quickly dialed the number and bit your lip as it rang. The call was picked up and your heart rate increased.</p><p>“Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>You froze momentarily. Doesn’t he have a secretary that answers his calls? He couldn’t have possibly given you his personal number, could he? You weren’t prepared to talk to him immediately…</p><p>Fumbling for words, you finally came up with a response, “Uh hi, Mr. Wayne. This is (Y/N) (L/N). You spoke to me after I got fired from my job yesterday…”</p><p>“Ah, Miss (L/N). How’s your daughter feeling?” Wow, you couldn’t believe that he remembered.</p><p>“She’s finally getting some uninterrupted sleep, so she’s okay,” you said, retaining your nerves.</p><p>“That’s good.” He then steered the conversation back to business. “Now, I’d like to set up an interview of sorts. How soon are you available to come to Wayne Enterprises?”</p><hr/><p>Nearly two weeks after you’d initially met with Bruce about working for him, you were acting as his temporary secretary. His actual secretary was pregnant and had gone into labor prematurely – by about a month – on the day of your meeting. On the spot, he gave you the position until she returns from maternity leave. When that happens, he told you, he would have a permanent position for you within the company.</p><p>The job itself wasn’t all that difficult. You would answer the phone and manage Bruce’s schedule, along with fetching any kind of documents he might need from different departments and some other things. It was only when some of the younger female employees would see you that you were bothered. Most of the time, they wouldn’t say a word to you. Instead, you would receive a glare or sneer. You understood why, though. Bruce Wayne is an attractive man and here you are, a newbie who doesn’t even have a permanent position yet, working closely with him as his secretary. They could get over it because you didn’t want to give this job up. Obviously, you would when his actual secretary returned. As of right now, however, you’re content right where you are.</p><p>The best part about the job would have to be how chill Bruce is with you carrying your cell on you at all times in case something was to happen that you needed to get to (D/N) or even bringing her to the office when she didn’t have school and you couldn’t get anyone to watch her.</p><p>There had been a day when you had her with you and Bruce’s eldest son came by his office to speak with him. Upon exiting, he caught sight of (D/N) and she was quite drawn to him. He offered to sit in the lounge with her to keep her occupied. Even though you were hesitant, you couldn’t say no to her when she kept begging. They sat at the table where they colored and played a couple of games. At the end of the day, she had a new friend and another reason she wanted to come back to work with you.</p><p>Over the past month and a half that you’d been working at Wayne Enterprises, it became rare that you received any sticky notes during the day. Most of them showed up in the morning or evening while you were at home. On a Saturday afternoon, you found another note.</p><p>‘<em>After you get this note, I’ll be left with five sticky notes. That’s four more before I can tell you my name. I don’t know whether to be nervous or anxious. To be honest, I’m relatively sure I already know who you are. If I’m correct, I’ve known for close to two months. I hope that doesn’t scare you. I’d tell you how it happened, but the words would probably end up becoming blank space. It would also be something best said in person. I can’t wait to know you as my soulmate.</em>’</p><p>How were you supposed to respond to that? It must have been torture for him to be so sure he knew that you were his soul mate, but not be able to confirm it with you. It was painful enough to not even be able to know who it was on the other end of the notes in the beginning.</p><p>Getting out the remainder of your sticky note stack, you took your thumb and flicked the small square pages upward. The motion was quick due to the small amount that you had left. Taking a moment, you counted how many there were. Six. Such a small number compared to when you started. Undoubtedly, at the end of the stack, your life would change.</p><p>‘<em>I have no idea what to say in reply to that… All you need to know is that I’m looking forward to putting a name and face to your handwriting.</em>’</p><p>After you wrote that note, the two of you exchanged two more notes each. That only left you with three. As you sat on the couch, you bit your lip and started bouncing your leg. The two of you were so close to the end of your sticky notes. It took everything in you to not waste the next two just to tell him who you were, but you wanted to relish the time between now and the last note. Once you knew each other’s names, everything would be different.</p><p>Not a single note came on Sunday. That just made the suspense even worse and you were too nervous to send the first note. You didn’t receive another one until Monday, a couple of hours after you arrived at work.</p><p>‘<em>I hope that I can make you happy after you find out who I am.</em>’</p><p>Your eyebrows furrowed and a slight frown appeared on your face as you read the words. Why would he say that? You enjoyed your conversations and you’ve told him this on multiple occasions. Is there something that he couldn’t share with you through the notes that he’s concerned about?</p><p>‘<em>I’m already happy just being able to talk to you. Actually, being with you would bring me that much more joy.</em>’</p><p>Radio silence ensued from then until right before you were about to leave for the day. You were shutting down your computer and began organizing papers into folders, putting them in a neat pile on your desk, when it appeared.</p><p>‘<em>Let’s see if I’m right about who you are. Look up.</em>’ Your head shoots up immediately after reading the note and you notice a pair of eyes staring at you right away. Out of surprise, your own eyes widen as you stare back across the room, through the open doors of an office fit for a CEO, and straight into the eyes of <em>Bruce Wayne</em>.</p><p>‘<em>No way… Write your name.</em>’ You felt stupid the way you responded, but you just couldn’t believe it. Proof, you needed proof.</p><p>‘<em>As you wish.</em>’ That was all that was on the last sticky note, causing you to furrow your eyebrows.</p><p>Looking up again, you were surprised to see Bruce in front of your desk. He held a silver Sharpie in his hand and leaned over to write something on a paper laying on your desk. You watched his face the entire time and eyed the paper after he finished. He had written his name.</p><p>Still not believing your eyes, you wrote your name on your final sticky note. It appeared in his other hand. He showed you the note and gave you a believe-me-now look.</p><p>“Bruce Wayne is my soulmate,” you whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big shout-out to everyone who bookmarked, subscribed, and left kudos! Thank you! Also, a special shout-out to those that left comments! Because of your comments, I was encouraged and found the inspiration to finish writing this part that I had thought about but never completed.</p><p>One more thing! I'd like to name the parts something other than Part One, Part Two, etc. but I'm terrible at coming up with individual chapter names. I'd love to hear some suggestions from you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want you all on your best behavior,” Bruce demanded, a stern look on his face. All four boys stood side by side in front of him. “That means being mindful about what you say and do. Just… could you <em>please</em> try not to kill each other tonight?”</p><p>“You actually said please?” Jason commented with an expression of mock surprise. That earned him a Batglare.</p><p>Before another word could be spoken, Alfred cleared his throat from behind. Bruce sent one last glare at the boys and then turned around. “Miss (Y/N) and her daughter have arrived, sir.” Hearing the footsteps headed their way, they all straightened up.</p><p>“Mommy, it’s so big!” (D/N)’s voice carried through the manor, amazed as she turned her head every which way to take it all in. A small smile made its way onto Bruce’s face when he heard you laughing at your daughter’s reaction.</p><p>When the two of you were finally in view, he made his way over to you. He greeted you with a quick kiss before turning his attention to your daughter who had already rushed forward to hug Dick – well, his legs. The eldest of the boys laughed at her enthusiasm and picked her up. With the rest of this family being so serious most of the time, this little girl could be exactly what they needed.</p><p>“Hey there, Dimples. Did you ever finish that unicorn puzzle we were working on last time?”</p><p>Rapidly nodding her head, she voiced her reply. “Uh-huh! Mommy glued it together when it was done and framed it. Now it’s hanging up in my room!”</p><p>You cut in, “She’s been saying that she can’t wait to show it to you next time you come over.” At your comment, the other three boys slowly swiveled their heads – almost comically – to look at Dick, each with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“What? I met (Y/N) and (D/N) a few months ago when I went to see Bruce at the office. She asked me to babysit a couple of times while she went out with Bruce,” Dick explained. The boys looked less than satisfied.</p><p>“Not fair! You got a head start!” Tim complained, referring to Dick meeting the two. Bruce never said a whole lot about his soulmate, but it was all good things when he did. The first time he said anything, they were all shocked. It just wasn’t something the boys expected, so they impatiently anticipated meeting you.</p><p>He knew that this wasn’t the kind of fight that had the potential to turn violent, but that didn’t mean Bruce would allow it to happen. Interjecting before it went any further, he introduced his other three sons that you have yet to meet.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me a lot about you all. I’ve actually been pestering him about meeting you for a while now.” Grinning, you sent a pointed look in Bruce’s direction.</p><p>With the initial introductory stuff out of the way, Alfred led you all into the dining room where dinner was waiting. You used what Bruce had already told you about the boys to ask them questions as you all ate, trying to learn more about them. Whenever you had asked Damian about his artistic side, (D/N) immediately chimed in. She wanted to see his art. When he agreed to grant her request after dinner – despite being a bit hesitant because he’s never dealt with a child like her before – she started vibrating with excitement. The other three immediately started talking about the things they could show her too.</p><p>Gazing to your left where Bruce sat at the head of the table, you smiled at him. He placed his hand on top of yours and rubbed his thumb against the back of your hand as he returned your smile. Had the boys known you longer, one of them – most likely Jason or Damian – would have told you two to stop making googly eyes at each other.</p><p>At the end of dinner, your daughter went with the boys to see all the things they talked about showing her. Jason had her sitting on his shoulders as they all climbed the stairs, intentionally making her ride a little bumpy to get her laughing.</p><p>“Be careful!” Bruce called after them, a very slight worried tone to his voice.</p><p>You let out a chuckle. “They’ll be fine.”</p><p>“You seem to have a lot of trust in them already,” he commented with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“They’re your sons. Why shouldn’t I trust them? Besides, I’ve already let Dick babysit before.” With them out of view, Bruce started leading you through the manor. “I’m just happy that they’re already getting along.”</p><p>“Yes, well, (D/N) is very easy to like… just like her mother.” A blush tinted your cheeks at the compliment.</p><p>Suddenly, Bruce came to a stop in front of a grandfather clock and held your hands in his. The expression on his face was serious and anxious. Furrowing your eyebrows, you gave him a questioning look.</p><p>Taking a split second to glance down at his shoes, he locked eyes with you. “(Y/N)… Do you remember the first day you wrote back to me and we talked about why we didn’t write to each other? I said I had baggage and that it was complicated.”</p><p>“Of course, I remember. What about it?” You had no idea where this conversation was leading, confusing you even further.</p><p>“I wasn’t talking about Wayne Enterprises or anything you might have come up with,” Bruce paused and sighed. “I know it’s only been a few months, but I don’t want to keep this from you. You’re my soulmate. You deserve to know, to decide for yourself with all the cards on the table if this is what you really want.” He started moving the hands on the grandfather clock, which revealed a passageway when they were set to 10:47.</p><p>Shock was evident on your face as you looked at him. “Bruce?”</p><p>The hand that still held yours tugged you forward. “It’s better for you to see it with your own eyes.” You followed silently behind him as you entered the passage.</p><p>It was clear that you had arrived at your destination once you reached the end of the stairs where Bruce let go of you. Scanning across the large space, there were so many gadgets. However, one thing, in particular, stood out like a sore thumb sheerly due to its size – the <em>Batmobile</em>.</p><p>You opened your mouth to say something, but you couldn’t find the words. So, you stood there with your mouth agape and Bruce staring at you while waiting patiently. Finally shutting your mouth, you took a couple of tentative steps forward, your eyes continuing to sweep across the cave – the <em>Bat</em>cave.</p><p>Your attention was captured by the display cases to your right. Slowly walking over to them, you saw the suits. The first one you came up to was Robin’s. Well, the most recent one. There were three other Robin suits after that, along with Red Robin’s. What really got you were the multiple Batman suits. It was easy to see which ones were older, having been through plenty of fights and seeing the difference in technology integrated into them.</p><p>When you stopped at the last suit – the current Batman suit – Bruce walked up behind you and looked at you through your reflection in the glass. He wanted to hug you but decided against it. Your feelings about all this have yet to be revealed and he didn’t want to cross a line.</p><p>Breaking out of your stupor, you noticed his reflection in the glass. “So, you’re…” you quietly trailed off.</p><p>“I’m Batman,” he finished for you.</p><p>It took a second for you to say anything else and, even then, it wasn’t much. “Okay. Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said it was complicated.”</p><p>Well, you weren’t yelling and running away, so that was a good sign. “Do you need to sit down?”</p><p>“I just – I just need some time to process that my soulmate is a billionaire CEO who also happens to masquerade as a vigilante.” Spinning around, you looked directly into his eyes and relax a bit when you see the nervousness in them. “This doesn’t change anything, though, Bruce. I still want this – us.”</p><p>This time, he didn’t even think about it. Pulling you in for a hug, he planted a kiss on the top of your head. Relief coursed through him. You weren’t sure how long the two of you stayed like that. It could have been an hour, but you were pretty sure it was only a few minutes.</p><p>Questions soon came about him being Batman and he gladly answered them for you. You learned that the time that caused the grandfather clock to open was the time of his parents’ murder, the boys had all been Robin at some point, and his detective skills aided him in being certain that you were his soulmate. There were some other things he told you voluntarily, no question asked to begin with. You also mentioned that you didn’t want (D/N) to know about this. Not yet at least.</p><p>Biting your lower lip, you mustered your courage for your next question. “Could you… maybe… put the suit on?”</p><p>He let out that deep laugh that you loved and playfully smirked at you when he stopped. “I think I can do that.”</p><p>After Bruce changed into the suit, you gazed at him in astonishment with your hands pressed against his chest. “I just can’t believe that’s you under all that. You hide it well, especially with the change in your voice. I understand the playboy persona now.”</p><p>“The playboy persona is gone now. I’ve adapted to the role of the doting boyfriend.” Raising a hand, he took the cowl off. Wrapping his arms around you, he pulled you closer as the two of you kissed.</p><p>You hummed with your lips forming a grin. “I think I like that role much better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As a thank you for getting Sticky Notes past 1,000 hits and 100 kudos, I present to you Part Four! Happy Thanksgiving!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go ahead. Ask him,” you quietly urged your daughter as you nudged her forward a little.</p><p>Fiddling with her fingers, she walked with her eyes trained on the floor. She stopped once she could see Bruce’s shoes a couple of inches from her own feet. Your soulmate crouched down to her level. Looking up at him with doe eyes, she bashfully asked, “Mr. Bruce, would you be a chaperone for my class field trip?”</p><p>“You want <em>me</em> to go?” he replied, surprise lighting up his features. For a brief moment, he looked at you.</p><p>Smiling and nodding, you confirmed, “She wants <em>you</em> to go.”</p><p>“In that case, I definitely have to go.” He winked at (D/N) who threw her arms around his neck. Excited, she repeatedly thanked him. Bruce laughed at her enthusiasm.</p><p>Later, while you and Bruce were out having dinner, curiosity got the better of him. He took a pause from eating and regarded you with knit eyebrows. “Are you sure you’re okay with me going?”</p><p>“Of course!” You put a hand on top of his. “Bruce, I have no problem letting (D/N) spend more time with you. I’m glad she wants to and you’re willing to. It makes me feel at ease. I usually try to take off work and chaperone, but she asked if it would hurt my feelings if you went instead.”</p><p>Your soulmate still seemed a bit unsure, so you tried to lighten the mood a little as you pulled your hand away. “Besides, she’s safer with you around than she ever would be with me,” you commented with a grin tugging at the corner of your lips. Shaking his head, he chuckled. “I still can’t believe it and it’s been three months.”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you didn’t run away,” he countered.</p><p>Eyes softening, you attempted to reassure him, “I’m your soulmate for a reason. It would take more than that to get rid of me.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Welcome back, Master Bruce, Miss (Y/N). I hope your dinner was enjoyable?” Alfred inquired once you and Bruce returned to the manor.</p><p>“Very,” you responded with a shining smile as Bruce helped you out of your coat.</p><p>Before you could even ask, Alfred was already answering. It’s like he knew your thoughts. “Miss (D/N) is asleep. Although, I’m afraid she and Master Dick never made it off the couch.” With a light laugh, you thanked him.</p><p>Alfred left the entryway and, before you could get more than two steps away, Bruce grabbed hold of your forearm. Turning your head back to him, he seemed a little hesitant. “Why don’t you just stay here for the night? (D/N) is sleeping, I’d hate to wake her…”</p><p>This is how you found yourself in the Batcave. Alfred had brought down some tea after an hour, as well as his company. At first, following Batman’s departure from the cave, you were a little excited. Now, though, the excitement has worn off. True, you were able to talk to Bruce through the commlink – he had shown you how it worked before he left – but he couldn’t always respond. It was basically like talking to yourself at this point. You decided saying anything was pointless now.</p><p>Shutting your end of the commlink off – you could still hear Bruce if he said anything – you turned to Alfred. “Not exactly what I imagined spending the night at Wayne Manor for the first time would be like.”</p><p>Alfred let out an amused huff. “Yes, well, I’ve spent many nights down here myself – too many to keep track of. My guess is that Master Bruce wishes to share more of this part of his life with you. He spends an awful lot of time in that suit. I believe he feels a tad guilty that it’s time he can’t be here, so he’s doing his best to include you as much as possible. I’m sure hearing your voice while he’s out there gives him an extra boost.”</p><p>Silence remained between the two of you for a beat before the British man spoke once more. “Had he realized the universe did indeed have a soulmate for him out there, I wonder if he would have made the decision to be Batman.”</p><p>“I hope he would’ve. He’s the man he is today because of it. Without Batman, he may not have ever taken any of the boys in and Damian wouldn’t be here. He’s created a family in the time that he’s waited for me. It’s by no means perfect, but it’s a family, nonetheless,” you expressed with a gentle smile and love filling your heart.</p><p>Conversing just a little bit longer, Alfred finally decided it was time to turn in and bid you goodnight as he left the cave. Curling up in the chair with a blanket he left you, you went back to listening to the commlink. Hopefully, Bruce won’t be much longer before he returns.</p>
<hr/><p>After the Batmobile came to a complete stop, Bruce exited the vehicle and simultaneously pulled his cowl down. He wasn’t expecting you to take a running start and leap into his arms when he got back – not that he would care – but he definitely didn’t anticipate this.</p><p>Standing in front of the Batcomputer, beside the chair you laid in, he watched you sleep. The steady rise and fall of your chest were visible to him since the blanket had slipped down into your lap. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the top of your head then left to get out of his suit and shower.</p><p>Upon his return, he attempted to pick you up as gently as possible so he wouldn’t wake you. Excluding your head rolling into his chest, you didn’t move one bit. It wasn’t until he was back in the halls of Wayne Manor that you stirred.</p><p>You no longer felt the cushion of the chair, but the cotton fabric of a t-shirt and a firm chest. Slowly opening your eyes, you looked up to find your soulmate. “Oh… hey. Sorry I fell asleep,” you mumbled, a little drowsiness evident in your voice.</p><p>Bruce let out a chuckle. “No worries. It was relatively quiet tonight. You didn’t miss much.”</p><p>“I missed <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, did you?” he asked with amusement laced in his voice. Humming, you nodded your head with a cheesy grin on your face. Even though you were awake now, he continued to carry you toward his bedroom. It didn’t even dawn on him what he was doing until he stopped in front of his door.</p><p>“Can I–” he began to say. Glancing down at you, he hesitated – something he very rarely did – and cleared his throat. “Is this alright? I can show you to a guest room instead if–”</p><p>Shaking your head, your eyes softened as you stopped him from saying another word. “It’s fine, Bruce.”</p><p>His body relaxed after hearing your response. Giving you a smile, he then leaned down a bit to open his bedroom door since you were still in his arms. Walking over to his bed, he set you down on the edge of it. You watched as he moved across the room and opened a dresser drawer.</p><p>Returning, he handed you a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. “I imagine you don’t want to sleep in what you have on. At least, not any more than you already have. The bathroom is through the door on the left.” Laughing, you thanked him and got up to head towards the bathroom.</p><p>Once you returned from changing clothes, you slipped under the covers of the bed and nestled up against your soulmate. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you even closer. You hummed in delight and closed your eyes. “This is nice.”</p><p>“I agree,” he said. Turning his head, he kissed you. After pulling away, you opened your eyes and smiled at him. It wasn’t much longer until you fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
<hr/><p>(D/N) impatiently bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the impending knock on the apartment door. When she finally heard it, she rushed to the door and opened it without a second thought.</p><p>“Mr. Bruce! You’re finally here!” she exclaimed while he leaned down to hug her.</p><p>“How many times have I told you to wait for me to open the door or at least check who’s on the other side?!” you reprimanded her.</p><p>Your daughter looked at you with a pouty face. “Sorry, Mom.”</p><p>Sighing, you shook your head. “Have fun, okay?”</p><p>“I will!” she responded, beaming at you before hugging you goodbye.</p><p>“Good luck,” you told your soulmate.</p><p>He chuckled in response as he grabbed you for a kiss. “I think I can handle a few fourth-graders.”</p><p>“Oh, that I have no doubt.” You smirked. “I meant good luck with the parents and teachers that are going with you. They can be rather annoying, especially ever since they found out I’m soulmates with <em>the</em> Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>“Come on, Mr. Bruce! Let’s go!” (D/N) impatiently whined, already out the apartment door and in the hallway. Walking back inside, she grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him away.</p><p>You laughed as he shrugged and smiled in a way that said ‘duty calls’ before he shut the door behind the two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>